Data generated and used by computers is stored in file systems. As computer interconnects become more robust, networked computers can store and share data on a file server of the LAN. To improve scalability of large-scale storage systems, distributed file systems have been developed. A distributed file system is a file system in which files are distributed across more than one file server, each file server having its own physical storage media. Distributed file systems enable storage capacity to be easily added within the same file system, are easy to administer and manage, and perform effectively with very large storage capacity and client loads. In any file system, inconsistencies can occur when modifying operations are interrupted due to hardware failure. Traditional file journaling methods are insufficient for maintaining file system consistency in distributed file systems.